Mots croisés 9
by Coljayjay
Summary: Un nouveau mots croisés de ma série. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est plus de l'humour mais plus un côté dramatique. Mais toujours un rapport avec les mots croisés. Jack et Sam bien sûr. Relation établie
**AN: Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté sur Stargate. Alors voilà, je reposte. C'est pas du tout gai... je préviens.**

 **La suite de "je nous abandonne" est aussi en court. Elle sera probablement posté bientôt.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _Maison de Sam et Jack._

 _Sam rentra chez eux. Le visage complètement fermé et marqué. Elle posa les clefs comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, sur la petite table devant l'entrée. Elle hotta son manteau lourd, trempé par la pluie battante qu'ils avaient dû subir. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Son cœur était bien plus lourd que ce manteau._

 _Elle posa le sac avec tout ces souvenirs également. Puis attrapa son portable pour envoyer un message à Daniel._

 _ ***Je viens à l'instant de rentrer. Merci pour tout Daniel.***_

 _Elle soupira en observant sa maison vide. Elle reçut immédiatement une réponse de son meilleur ami._

 _ *** De rien Sam. Surtout, je sais que je me répète, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... Nous sommes tous là. Je passerais demain.***_

 _Elle serra son portable contre elle et ferma les yeux. Ils en avaient de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux. Rien ne les avait jamais séparé. Rien à part aujourd'hui... Elle sentit à nouveau les larmes monter. Elle se dirigea vers le salon, complètement angoissée de se retrouver seule. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle sentit la tête lui tourner et se dirigea rapidement sur le sofa pour ne pas tomber. Elle sentit quelque chose sous son postérieur, et entendit un bruit de papier. Elle se redressa et vit une feuille de mots croisés._

 _Elle l'attrapa, et se rassit. C'était la feuille de mots croisés qu'elle et Jack avaient commencé avant... avant l'accident. Elle parcourut la page de ses doigts, traçant chaque lettres qu'il avait écrit. Les larmes se mirent inévitablement à tomber en se remémorant ce moment._

 **Flash Back:**

 _Jack et Sam étaient assis sur le canapé. Il avait la feuille de mots croisés dans une main et un crayon à papier dans l'autre. Ses pieds sur la table basse. Sam était à sa gauche, la tête posée sur son épaule, à bonne distance de la feuille pour lire. Elle avait ses jambes fléchit sur le canapé. C'était un samedi soir, il neigeait dehors. Ils avaient décidé de passer leur soirée à ne rien faire, juste des mots croisés ensemble._

J: Parle du nez?

S: Combien de lettres?

J: 7

S: Nasille.

 _Il compta les lettres._

J: Exact.

 _Elle pointa la feuille du doigt._

S: Là, c'est "vagissement"

 _Il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder._

J: Quoi? Où?

S: Là! quatre à l'horizontal.

 _Jack se refocalisa sur la feuille cherchant les cases en fronçant les sourcils._

J: Ca veux dire quoi ça?!

S: Comme le dit la définition, Jack, c'est un cri plaintif.

J: T'es sûre?

S: Plutôt oui.

J: Et t'écris ça comment?

 _Elle lui indiqua les cases avec les lettres, mais Jack fit des erreurs._

S: Mais là, je te dit deux "s".

 _Il attrapa la gomme à côté de lui._

J: Oh ça va, m'engueules pas! Un S, deux S, puis y'a un M là en plein milieu. T'en fais quoi?

S: Tu le fais exprès?

 _Sam se retenait de rire. Il effaça, sans faire attention, les bonnes lettres._

S: Mais nonnnn!

J: Quoi non? Tu m'as dit deux S!

 _Sam partit à rire._

J: T'as fini de te foutre de moi?!

 _Elle tentait de se reprendre, mais son air était trop drôle. Il avait l'air complètement perdu. Elle lui remontra les cases._

S: V.A.G.I...

J: Si tu me fais écrire vagin, tu sais comment ça va finir!

 _Elle rit et le frappa à l'épaule._

S: Stop!

J: Ou encore?

S: Mais non, arrêtes tes bêtises!

 _Et il se mit à rire aussi._

 **Fin du flash back.**

 _Les larmes de Sam ne s'arrêtaient plus. Son Jack ne serait plus là pour la faire rire. Elle ne le verrait plus rire. On lui avait pris i jours l'homme de sa vie. Celui qui remplissait ses journées de bonheur, celui qui emplissait ses nuits d'amour. Tout ça envolé en 23 secondes. 23 secondes fulgurantes lui avait-on dit au téléphone. Une crise cardiaque._

 _Elle revit dans sa tête à nouveau son sourire._

 **Flash back.**

 _Sam vit Jack écrire sans rien dire._

S: Tu écris quoi! Si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu notes comment veux-tu que je trouve d'autres mots et que je suive?

 _Il la regarda droit dans les yeux._

J: La définition c'était "le cœur est son symbole". _(Il l'embrassa)_ J'ai noté "amour".

 _Elle ferma les yeux._

S: Hummmm...

J: Je t'aime.

 _Elle re-ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux si bruns de celui avec qui elle partageait son quotidien depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant. Les années avaient passé, marquant leur visage mais pas leur amour. Ils se surprenaient encore à s'aimer comme au premier jour._

 _Elle caressa sa joue. Jack avait complètement mis de côté ses mots croisés. Son attention se portant sur les lèvres de sa femme ainsi que sur ces yeux bleus qui savaient lui parler sans que Sam n'ouvre la bouche._

S: Moi aussi Jack.

 _Elle l'embrassa tendrement. Il retira ses pieds de la table et posa la feuille derrière lui sur le canapé tout en continuant à l'embrasser . Il se tourna légèrement et passa son bras sous ses jambes et la souleva. Elle se laissa porter vers leur chambre._

 **Fin du flash back.**

 _Sam regarda à nouveau la feuille. Ils ne feraient plus de mots croisés. Ils n'avaient même pas fini celui là. Elle ne sut pourquoi elle s'attachait comme une bouée à ce morceau de papier. Peut-être parce que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Parce que c'était devenu leur passe-temps commun. Parce qu'elle avait découvert Jack sous un autre jour, une fois de plus. Parce qu'ils se chamaillaient toujours, qu'ils riaient aussi beaucoup._

 _Ses mains se mirent à trembler une fois encore. Elle essayait pourtant de se retenir mais plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, sans lâcher cette feuille. Une seule question lancinante dans son esprit; comment allait-elle pouvoir vivre sans lui?_

 _Elle fut sortie de son questionnement par la sonnerie de sa porte d'entrée. Elle n'eut pas la force de se lever. Elle cria un "entrez". Elle entendit la voix de Cassandra._

C: Sam? C'est Cassie.

 _Cassandra n'obtenait pas de réponse mais entendit les sanglots de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième maman. Elle fonça dans le salon et trouva Sam assise, une feuille dans les mains, en larme. Elle vint s'assoir tout de suite à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de Carter pour la serrer contre elle._

C: Je suis là.

S: Cassie, qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui? Il n'est plus là... _(Cassandra ferma les yeux, prise elle aussi par l'émotion, et laissa échapper ses larmes)_ Ce silence... c'est pas possible...

C: Je sais...

 _Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, parce qu'elle était consciente que rien n'apaiserait Sam._

S: Il me manque tellement...

 _Silence._

C: Tu veux aller dans ta chambre pour t'allonger un peu?

S: Non!

 _Elle se dégagea de sa nièce et tenta de se calmer. En vain._

S: Je ne peux pas...

 _Elle comprit immédiatement et savait que cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Sachant que l'absence de Jack était plus forte dans cette pièce. Que les draps devaient probablement encore retenir son odeur. Une pièce de repos et pourtant pleine de vie, qui à ce moment même, renvoyait irrémédiablement au fait qu'elle serait seule maintenant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle regarda le papier que Sam tenait entre ses doigts. Elle attrapa un mouchoir dans sa poche et se moucha, cherchant à se reprendre ._

C: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

S: Nos...derniers mots croisés...

 _Cassie sourit tendrement._

C: Vous continuiez toujours?

S: Oui.

 _Sam se calma un peu._

C: Je n'aurais jamais cru que Jack fasse ce genre de truc.

 _Les deux femmes esquissèrent un léger sourire._

S: Moi non plus... _(elle attrapa elle aussi, un mouchoir dans sa poche)_ Il aimait ça tu sais... et il était bon en plus.

C: J'imagine qu'il devait te bassiner quand il trouvait des mots compliqués, non?

S: oui...il adore...adorait me taquiner. Jusqu'à ce que je perde mon sang froid.

C: Ah ça, il savait le faire!

 _Soudain Sam repartit en sanglot, mettant son visage entre ses mains._

S: Il ne le fera plus... Cassie, comment je vais faire?... il n'est plus là...

 _Cassandra attrapa immédiatement Sam dans ses bras._

C: Tu vas y arriver. Ca prendra du temps, mais ça va aller... Je te promets.

S: Il m'avait promis d'être toujours là...

C: Je suis sûre qu'il est parmi nous, que même la haut, il te surveille.

 _Elle n'y croyait pas plus que Sam, mais que pouvait-elle lui dire?_

S: Ne me dis pas ça... tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

C: Sam... je sais que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment...je n'ai pas de solution, je sais juste que c'est le temps qui atténuera cette douleur. Regarde Daniel.

S: Je ne sais pas comment il a fait... c'est tellement...dur...

C: Je sais. Laisses-toi aller.

 _Sam pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, accompagnée par Cassandra. Puis, l'épuisement aidant, Carter finit par s'endormir dans les bras de sa nièce. Cette dernière attrapa la feuille de mots croisés que tenait toujours Sam, la regarda et la posa sur la table basse. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa tante et regarda le plafond pour se redonner du courage._

 _Oui, Jack et Sam ne feraient plus de mots croisés ensemble, parce qu'un jour l'autre s'en va, laissant sa moitié errer dans la vie, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, comment. Laissant l'autre sans réponse, sans défense, sans but. Et parfois, la mort vient frapper sans qu'on s'y attende, surprenant l'autre, le laissant encore plus démunit. Car il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse nous faire convenir que l'Homme est bien peu de chose._

 **Fin.**


End file.
